


A Story About You

by theatricalartist



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Carlos is Inhuman, Carlos is a sleeper agent, Cecil is Inhuman, M/M, Nymph Cecil, Skinwalker Carlos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatricalartist/pseuds/theatricalartist
Summary: Carlos is a sleeper agent working for a company that traps and kills monsters; but when he falls for a local reporter who also happens to be a nymph whats a monster to do.





	A Story About You

You don’t have a real name.

 

It wasn’t necessary for you to have one.

 

You were born into a world of secrecy and pain. You don’t have a family, you don’t have friends, you barely have acquaintances. You have fleeting moments of faked relationships that go down the toilet as soon as you give them a moments consideration.

 

These fleeting relationships have called you many different names with varying levels of affections. David, Daniel, Romero, Lucas, and Alexander. To name a few of the more recent ones.

 

You are distant, and dark, and have no room for affection. You belong to a society that thrives off those qualities. You are bait. You go into an area with a high accumulation of monsters, or other interdimensional species; and then you assimilate into the society, you become one of the towns residents. You find out their strengths and weaknesses, and then you turn them over to the higher ups you work for. The creatures are trapped, caged, and counted. The willing ones become like you, serving the society, and the unwilling ones are sold for testing, or disposed of all together.

 

Sometimes they let you have the left overs of a piece of jewelry or teeth, for you to keep in your collection. Small trophies.

* * *

 

“When you obtain the targets.” The booming speaker of a woman responded, her voice thick with disdain.

 

“I know what to do, you don’t need to grind it in. I’m very aware of my job.” Your hands ghost over the smooth metal of a stun gun in your pocket. You don’t like guns. They’re unfair, they don’t give anyone an advantage except the wielder. 

 

“And you won’t fail us again, will you?” Her voice turns into a sneer.

 

“No…” Your eyes are distant and far away. Creating a wall between yourself and your reality.

 

“Listen to me!” The voice shouts, “Pay attention to what I have to say!”

 

“Leave me alone Lauren!” You growl, “I know what I’m doing.”

 

She goes quiet for a moment before continuing, “Your assignment is in the folder in your bag, it will have your identity, your habits, your beliefs, study it well.”

 

“I will. Like I said, I’m not incompetent, I know what I’m doing.” You pick up the bag, “I’ll see you in a year then.” You head out of the facility door and into the blindingly white-hot light.

* * *

 

The car ride into town is eerily silent. The guards look out the windows at the rolling scenery of small houses and weathered white picket fences. The town seems so familiar like something from a waking dream; but it also seems alien. The towns folk feel hostile to you; you take special care to scent as many as you can through the open window at your side.

 

“You going to screw up again, dog boy?” One of the guards jeers at you. You narrow your eyes at him but don’t say anything. “I bet they really worked you over in obedience school from last time, poor pupper got put out in the rain.” He laughs, “Oh wait I forgot, they beat every last thought out of that pretty head of yours, no room for emotions mucking things up for you anymore.” You clench your fists. “You’re just a big stupid mutt!” You snarl and snap at him and the guard jumps before falling silent.

 

It doesn’t take long for the car to pull over. You sling your bag over your shoulder and let the sun beat down on you. You take in a deep breath, as you see the locals approach.

* * *

 

You really don’t like the way the ‘reporter’… Sessile? Something like that… is looking at you. A little too closely, like he can see straight through you into your soul. He bites his lips slightly, and when your eyes catch his, he looks down quickly; scribbling something down into his notepad.

 

“S-Say… what’s your name?” He finally asks, his voice is like milk and honey, all sweetened dizzying words. You have to stop and compose yourself. To try and ignore the sweet scent from him. You know what he is and you cannot afford for him to sway your judgement this early into your assignment.

 

“It’s Carlos,” You put on your most charming smile for him, “Carlos the Scientist.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Carlos,” His face flushes a muddy green, and he tucks a strand of hair behind one of his ears, U-Uhm… so what are you doing out here? In Nightvale??”

 

“I’m studying,” You tell him, remembering your files. _Carlos the Scientist. Age 26. Studying Science in Nightvale._ “I’m studying science, I actually think Nightvale is the most scientifically interesting place I’ve ever been.” You flash a toothy grin at him.

 

Sessile covers his face with his notepad and blushes again; this time maintaining contact. “So, Carlos the Scientist, what makes this town so interesting to you?” He blinks flirtatiously and you divert your eyes.

 

“Well… earthquakes! Earthquakes happen all the time here but you never feel them!” You bullshit.

 

“Oh, My Deities! You’re completely correct! I do never feel earthquakes here, and you’re the scientist so you clearly must know more than me about what’s going on in our town.” He gushes and touches your sleeve, “We should talk more about this!” He scribbles a number down on a page of paper and hands it to you, “That’s my phone number feel free to call it anytime, _anytime._ Well… I should probably get back to the station! Thank you, Carlos the Scientist! I look forward to speaking with you at length later!!”

 

And as quickly as he showed up the reporter disappeared. Leaving you bewildered in his wake.

* * *

 

_“Well Gosh! I don’t know much about that… but! I do know that if there were any monsters in this town we’d be more than willing to establish a good environment for them! You know, I didn’t feel welcome when I first got here either… I was always a bit of an outsider, but they welcomed me, and they’ll welcome you too.” He smiles and grabs your hand lacing your fingers together, “I know they will, no matter how different you are.”_

 


End file.
